Physical
Physical, en español Físico, es una canción presentada en el episodio "Bad Reputation". La versión original pertenece a Olivia Newton-John de su álbum con el mismo nombre, Physical. Al comienzo del episodio, los chicos del Glee Club suben a YouTube un vergonzoso video de Sue haciendo una rutina de ejercicios con esta canción, y luego todos se burlan de ella en el colegio, ya que su video obtiene millones de visitas. Sin embargo, poco más tarde en el mismo episodio, Sue recibe una llamada de la mismísima Olivia Newton-John, quien hace una aparición especial como ella misma en el show, y termina rescatando a Sue de su vergüenza. Ella le ofrece hacer un video musical profesional junto a ella, cantando juntas a dúo. Gracias a esto, la gente deja de burlarse de Sue. Letra Olivia: Physical, physical Physical, physical Physical, physical I'm saying all the things that I know you'll like Makin' good conversation I gotta handle you just right You know what I mean Sue: I took you to an intimate restaurant Then to a suggestive movie There's nothing left to talk about Unless it's horizontally Olivia con Sue: Let's get physical, physical I wanna get physical Let's get into physical Let me hear your body talk, your body talk Let me hear your body talk Let's get physical, physical I wanna get physical Let's get into physical Let me hear your body talk, your body talk Let me hear your body talk Olivia (con Sue): I've been patient, I've been good Tried to keep my hands on the table It's gettin' hard this holdin' back (You know what I mean) Sue (con Olivia): I'm sure you'll understand my point of view We know each other mentally You gotta know that you're bringin' out (The animal in me) Olivia con Sue: Let's get physical, physical I wanna get physical Let's get into physical Let me hear your body talk, your body talk Let me hear your body talk Let's get physical, physical I wanna get physical Let's get into physical Let me hear your body talk, your body talk Let me hear your body (Sue: Talk) Olivia: Physical, physical Physical, physical Physical, physical Physical, physical Physical, physical Physical, physical Physical, Physical Olivia con Sue (Olivia): (Ooohh, let's get) physical, physical I wanna get physical Let's get into physical Let me hear your body talk, your body talk Let me hear your body talk (Let's get) animal, animal I wanna get animal Let's get into animal Let me hear your body talk, your body talk Let me hear your body talk Olivia: Physical, physical Physical, physical Physical, physical Physical, physical Olivia con Sue: Let me hear your body talk, your body talk Let me hear your body talk Let's get physical. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300 px Imagenes 7953-z.jpg 438138_1273354032235_full.jpg brandon-bryant-and-glee-gallery.png dfgdfgdfgdfg.jpg dfgfdg.jpg fgd.jpg glee12-sue-sylvester-olivia-newton-john-physical.jpg Glee-Physical.jpg glee-physical-video.jpg gr.jpg imageshjklkoi.jpg OLIVIA NEWTON JOHN 2.jpg Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sue Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Olivia Newton-John Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 Categoría:Canciones del episodio Bad Reputation Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada